Noche de Estudio
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: <html><head></head>Hinata se queda en casa de Kageyama para estudiar juntos, mas nunca creyó que lo escucharía de tal manera. /Two-shot /¡Capitulo 2 subido! Advertencia dentro. Pasen y lean c:</html>
1. Noche de Estudio

Hola c:

Es mi primer fic de Haikyuu, por lo que espero que les guste y que no sean tan duros conmigo u-u

Cualquier crítica bienvenida sea c: ya que hace tiempo que no escribo Fanfics :c

Como sea, disfruten la lectura c:

Disclaimer: Haikyuu no me pertenece, le **pertenece a Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

><p><strong>– <strong>Diálogos –

_"Pensamientos"_

Narración :w

* * *

><p><span><strong>N<strong>oche de Estudio.

* * *

><p>– Ten, llama a casa y avisa que te quedarás.<p>

– ¿Eh?

Dudoso tomó el teléfono que le extendía el peli azabache y marcó al número de su casa siendo atendido por su hermana. Le dijo que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Kageyama para estudiar, a lo que recibió un pequeño reto sobre no quedarse dormido y de comportarse bien. Echa la llamada Hinata le devolvió el teléfono a Kageyama mientras de fondo se escuchaba la madre de éste llamándole a comer.

Comieron rápidamente y luego volvieron a la habitación del setter a estudiar. Mañana tenían dos pruebas seguidas, primero historia antigua y luego matemáticas. Llevaban toda la tarde repasando y aun así les costaba aprender la materia.

Era como la vez que habían estudiado para no tener clases extras y así poder asistir al entrenamiento junto a Nekoma y las demás escuelas, pero esta vez no habían querido pedirle ayuda a Tsukishima ni a Yachi, si no que querían valérselas por sí mismos, por lo que entre los dos estudiarían. Pero nunca creyeron que sería tan complicado. Aprenderse fechas de acontecimientos importantes junto a palabras extrañas que nunca antes en sus vidas habían escuchado, y a eso, sumarle las ecuaciones de 2°grado con muchas fórmulas diferentes para resolverlas. Era tanto para solo una noche, sí tan solo colocaran atención en clases todo sería un poco más fácil.

Mientras estudiaban se habían preguntas sobre algunas cosas, entre ellas voleibol, por lo que rápidamente se distraían de sus deberes. Estuvieron aproximadamente hasta la 1 de la madrugada y se detuvieron a causa del cansancio obtenido por la práctica de aquella tarde. Adormilados y cansados colocaron el futón en el suelo al lado de la cama del peli azabache, el cual fue poseído de inmediato por el cuerpo de Hinata.

Kageyama estaba demasiado cansado como para reprocharle sobre ordenar los cuadernos, por lo que con bostezos apagó la luz y se fue a su cama, acostándose y tapándose de inmediato.

A causa del cansancio ni siquiera se habían cambiado a pijama, por lo que ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos con el negro short y la blanca camiseta de Karasuno.

No tardaron mucho en dormirse, ya que ambas respiraciones sonaban fuertes en esa oscura y silenciosa habitación.

Pero por cosas de la vida –exactamente por necesidades naturales–, Hinata se despertó una hora después de haberse quedado profundamente dormido junto a Kageyama, con ganas de ir hacer pís. Tenía sueño pero sus ganaras eran superior a eso. Escuchó ronquidos por parte del armador y con movimientos lentos y pausados se levantó del futón y se dirigió al baño. De camino, no vio la pequeña mesita en la cual habían estudiado por lo que chocó con ella y se pegó en el pie.

– ¡Ay, ay!

Se quejó en susurros y retomó su andar. Una vez en el baño se bajó sus ropas e hizo pís. Mientras hacía, cerró los ojos a causa del sueño por lo que se quedó un buen rato ahí parado con las ropas hasta las rodillas. Luego volvió en sí, se subió sus prendas, se lavó las manos y se fue acostar.

Al llegar al futón se acostó de lado mirando a Kageyama, mientras que éste dormía dándole la espalda. Miró un poco la nuca del chico y luego cerró sus ojos a la vez que un largo bostezo salía de sus labios.

No demoró mucho llegar al mundo de los profundos sueños, cuando de repente alguien lo sacó de su trance.

Kageyama le había hablado.

– ¿Qué quieres… Kageyama? – preguntó medio dormido.

Más no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que lo dejó pasar y volvió a dormirse.

– Hinata…

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Idiota…

– ¿Ah? ¿A quién le dices idiota?

Se sentó en el futón y le reprendió de inmediato a Kageyama por su insulto de siempre, pero éste no dijo nada, es más, estaba profundamente dormido. Hinata se lo quedó mirando un rato y luego volvió a recostarse.

"_Nunca creí que Kageyama hablaría en sueños"_

Pero de alguna forma no se pudo quedar dormido a causa del chico metro ochenta, el cual de repente comenzó a moverse intranquilo entre sus sabanas.

"_Dios Kageyama, ¡quédate quieto!_

Sonó un poco los resortes de la cama y eso asustó un poco al chico de metro sesenta, por lo que se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a Kageyama. El peli azabache dejó escapar algunos roncos suspiros y de vez en cuando hacía sonar la cama por tanto alboroto que hacía.

Hinata al instante comenzó a sentirse nervioso, por lo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentó de golpe.

El sueño se había ido por completo por lo que no podía dormir, además de que los constantes movimientos del setter tampoco lo dejaron dormir.

– Hahh…

Volvió a escucharlo suspirar y toda duda que tenía se esfumó de golpe.

Su corazón latía como loco, llenándole los oídos por los rápidos latidos. Sentía su cuerpo extraño y sus mejillas se sentían demasiado calientes.

Kageyama volvió a suspirar y Hinata se tapó su rostro con el futón.

Nunca creyó que pasaría por esto, ósea, sabía que todos alguna vez tendrían sueños húmedos, pero nunca en su vida pensó que iba a presenciar uno y menos de otra persona, y mucho menos de Kageyama.

Por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse culpable, metiche y avergonzado. Le avergonzaba escuchar a Kageyama así, es que por Dios, ¿quién creería que el "rey" tendría esos tipos de sueños? Y más extraño, ¿quién hubiera pensado que se moviera _tanto_ en un sueño así?

– A-Ahh…

Quería salir de ahí, no escuchar más puesto que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño y no le gustaba. Quería salir de ahí, pero no podía. Estaba congelado dentro del futón mientras escuchaba a Kageyama. Quería moverse y salir de aquella habitación, pero su cuerpo no le respondía nada.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado más tiempo en el baño nunca hubiera presenciado esto. Debió haberse quedado más tiempo durmiendo de pie. Pero es que tenía tanto sueño y lo único que quería era dormir. Pero tampoco supo que esto pasaría.

Si tan solo no se hubiera…

– Hina…ta…

… quedado a dormir aquí.

* * *

><p>– Hey, ¿qué te pasa?<p>

–¡Na-Nada!

No podía mirarlo a la cara. De solo recordarlo se avergonzaba.

"_Hina…ta…"_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, espero un humilde review xD<p> 


	2. Sueño de Tobio

Hoooolaaa :DDD ! Gracias a todos por darse la lata de dejarme un review XDDD

A causa de eso O - O les traigo el SUEÑO DE KAGEYAMA ! juijuiu :33

Espero que te guste y que la pases bien leyendo esto c:

Sin más... ah... **Advertencia** de que es lime muy fuerte(?

A leer :3

Disclaimer: Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi

* * *

><p><span><strong>N<strong>oche de Estudio.

**Sueño de Tobio.**

* * *

><p>Eran las 1 de la madrugada y ellos estaban muy cansados por el duro entrenamiento que habían tenido esa tarde.<p>

Con poca energía, guardaron sus cuadernos, dejando a un lado de la pieza la mesita con la cual habían podido estudiar. Colocaron el futón para Hinata y luego Kageyama se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación a pagar la luz. La apagó y se dio vuelta dispuesto a recostarse en su cama. Mas algo llamó su atención por completo, deteniendo su paso y mirando hipnotizado hacía ese lugar.

Hinata estaba parado sobre el futón mirándolo con unos ojos un tanto inquietantes. Su mirada acaramelada lo miraba como si de un bollo de carne se tratase. Lo miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.  
>Kageyama ante eso se sintió un poco nervioso, por lo que se acostó rápidamente en su cama dándole la espalda.<p>

– Acuéstate, es tarde.

–…

– No quiero llegar tarde mañana a causa tuya, idiota.

– Kageyama.

– ¿Qué? – se giró por completo.

Y en el momento en que lo hizo, Hinata se había posicionado encima de su cuerpo, aprisionándole ambas muñecas por sobre su cabeza. Kageyama lo miró molesto, sin entender su actuar, mientras que Hinata lo devoraba con sus grandes ojos castaños.

– ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo imbécil!?

–…

– ¡Responde!

Pero no respondió, es más, calló súbitamente a Kageyama con sus labios.  
>El número 9 de Karasuno de inmediato forcejeó para ser soltado, pero por alguna razón el pequeño chico tenía demasiada fuerza. O eso creyó.<p>

Mordió de forma nada gentil el labio inferior de Hinata, el cual se quejó y de inmediato se separó del chico mientas alejaba sus manos de las muñecas de Kageyama para dirigirlas a la zona afectada.

– ¿¡Kageyama, por qué–Ah!

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, ya que Kageyama al ser liberado sin perder tiempo tomó al chico y lo tiró sobre su cama, quedando él arriba y el peli naranja abajo.  
>Kageyama lo miró durante un buen rato, en el cual Hinata estaba con los ojos cerrados y quejándose por la mordedura.<p>

– ¡Ay! ¡Joder Kageyama que duele!

– ¿¡Quién fue el idiota que me atacó de repente!?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

– Oi, oi ¿es una broma? – lo fulminó y le tomó sus muñecas como él lo había hecho anteriormente.

– ¡Au! ¡Kageyama me duele!

– ¡Me importa una mierda! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

– ¿Qué cosa? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Me duele!

– ¡Hinata idiota!

– ¡Kageyama! Me… me duele…

De inmediato todo se volvió extraño para Kageyama. Hinata lo miraba con ojos llorosos a punto de derramar lágrimas a causa suya y su fuerte agarre.

No entendía nada.

Hace un momento estaba encima de él atacándolo con una fuerza abrumadora y ahora estaba debajo de él, débil, casi llorando, suplicándole que lo dejara. Sumamente todo era extraño. ¿Qué acaso Hinata era bipolar? No realmente. ¿Entonces que cojones era? Porque una persona como Hinata no cambiaría tan deprisa de estado de ánimo.

Lo miro con atención y algo hizo "click" dentro suyo, un sonido muy parecido a cuando se triza un vidrio.

– Ka-Kageyama…

Susurró quedito, mientras lentamente se deslizaban lágrimas desde sus castaños ojos. El setter del equipo sintió de repente unas nauseas horribles al sentir como su estómago se crispaba con fuerza sin ninguna razón. Pronto comenzó a sentir sus latidos cada vez más fuertes y más rápidos, lo que lo asustó un poco ya que nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Volvió a mirar hacía los ojos de Hinata, para luego bajar lentamente hasta sus labios y notar lo hinchado que estaba el inferior a causa de su mordisco. Siguió mirándolo, sus ojos, sus labios, su expresión, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mano derecha acariciándole la comisura de sus labios, su pequeña nariz rozar con la suya, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente, entregándose, para luego sentir sobre su boca los suaves y blandos labios del pequeño Hinata.

Se besaron, por segunda vez, pero esta vez más lenta y tierna. Kageyama se atrevió a mover sus labios indicándole a seguirle el ritmo, moviéndose lentamente, con calma, disfrutando cada pausado movimiento. Algo peculiar que conoció Kageyama en ese momento fue que a cada movimiento un poco más brusco que los anteriores, Hinata gemía contra su boca.

– Mmh…

– …

– mhmm…

– …

– ¡m-mhm!

Gimió con fuerza al sentir la lengua del peli azabache y a escuchar el crujir de la cama, lo cual le daba a la habitación una atmosfera más erótica.

Kageyama apresuró un poco las cosas. Adentró su lengua en la cavidad caliente de Hinata encontrándose con una mojada y tímida lengua correspondiéndole. Al sentirla, Kageyama se movió un poco impaciente sobre Hinata haciendo rechinar su cama. Hinata al igual que él se movió un poco inquieto debajo mientras sentía pequeños hormigueos recorrerle todo su pequeño cuerpo, intensificándose entre sus piernas.

Kageyama dirigió sus manos a la esbelta cintura del chico y comenzó a subirle la camiseta. Ante la acción, Hinata se impacientó e hizo que el beso se volviera un poco más rápido y agresivo. Kageyama lo notó y aceptó el reto de inmediato, tomando el control del beso separándose un poco de él para luego entrar con más fuerza.

– ¡Ah-¡… ¡Ka-!... ¡Mm!

El pequeño chico no hacía más que balbucear gemidos incoherentes cuando Kageyama se separaba y luego volvía a por él.

Tobio luego de tomar el control de la situación volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, subiéndole por completo la camiseta, dejándole ver el pequeño pero excitante cuerpo del menor. De inmediato separó su boca de la de Hinata, dejando un pequeño y erótico camino de saliva, la cual salía un poco por entre los labios sonrojados de tanto besar del pequeño.

Kageyama se quedó estupefacto mirando todo lo de Hinata.  
>Su cabello más desordenado de lo habitual, su rostro sonrojado, su boca con saliva, su torso desnudo, la camiseta revelando sus pequeños pechos, su blanca piel apetecible, y por último, su bulto tapado por el negro short de Karasuno.<p>

– ¡W-Wah! ¡Ka-Kageya-¡ ¿¡Qué haces!?

– Tranquilo… solo haré–

– ¡No! ¡Espera, espera!

– ¡No haré nada malo! Solo esto…

– ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Ah!... ah… aha… Ka-Kageya…

– Joder…

–…ma… ahah… mmh…

– Ngh… hahh…

No se había podido aguantar, ante aquella vista, dudo mucho que alguien se hubiera podido aguantar. En el momento en que lo vio no pudo más.

Había bajado por completo el short negro del peli naranja mientras que un poco el suyo, juntando y tomando ambos miembros para luego rozarlos mutuamente, sintiendo oleadas de placer ante el pequeño tacto.  
>Se sentía jodidamente bien y a eso sumarle la vista erótica del pequeño Hinata, todo sonrojado, inquieto y gimiendo ante el placer obtenido por parte de Kageyama, hacía del momento algo inolvidable y deseoso de repetirlo unas mil infinitas veces más.<p>

Shouyou debajo de Tobio se sentía débil, pequeño e inestable. Su cuerpo hacía movimientos involuntarios, en especial sus caderas. Arqueaba su delgada y blanca espalda como si de una chica se tratase y sus pezones estaban erectos como si de una chica se tratase. No podía evitar gemir ante las sensaciones, por lo que salían solos sin control alguno.

Más de alguna vez Kageyama tuvo que besarlo para que no gritara, puesto que sus gemidos estaban comenzando a ser un poco más altos que los anteriores.

Comenzó a moverse un poco impaciente, agarrando ambos miembros y masturbándolos juntos. Ambos gimieron en conjunto, salvo que Kageyama con una voz más ronca de lo normal y Hinata un poco más agudo de lo normal.

Movió su mano con más rapidez por lo que ambos gemían con fuerza. Kageyama tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de follar al tierno Hinata, mientras que Hinata se mordía el dedo índice en un intento de no gritar al llegar al orgasmo.

Se sentía cerca, un poco más.

– Ka-Kageya…ma…

– Hina…ta…

"_Te quiero…"_

Y ambos llegaron juntos, ensuciándose por completo.

* * *

><p>– Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?<p>

– ¡Na-Nada!

Al otro día había despertado todo húmedo por lo que se dio su ducha matutina mientras que Hinata aún dormía en el futón. Ahora se iban camino a la escuela y desde que habían salido de la casa Hinata había estado comportándose extraño. Ante eso, recordó el sueño que había tenido con el pequeño, por lo que lo miró de reojo y vio lo cabizbajo que estaba tratando de esconder su rostro.

Joder, quizá algún día le diría como se siente respecto hacia él, pero no hoy.  
>Por ahora, seguiría teniendo sus sueños húmedos con Hinata Shouyou.<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. <strong>Cualquier crítica<strong> se acepta con gusto .u.

**Gracias por los favoritos y los alertas, ¡muchísimas gracias!**

Sin más, nos leemos :D

¿Reviews cc: ?

**PD: Siento que me quedó extraño y no sé, no tan emocionante(?) **


End file.
